Electric contact springs are well known to electrically connect equipment, apparatuses, devices and/or components. For example, when two devices are mechanically connected, the electric contact springs of the one device electrically connects with a contact device of the second device. Since the electronic and electrical engineering sector requires smaller devices, electric or electronic devices are becoming increasingly compact, with an increasing number of functionalities. The contact springs and the counter-contact devices must thereby perform their function in contact spaces which are becoming smaller. In contrast, however, the requirements of the mechanical connection, for example with respect to tolerances, remain constant. That is to say, as the electric contact spaces become smaller, there are an increasing number of electric contact problems, which are exacerbated, for example, by the relaxation or ageing of the materials used and/or by temperature changes.
The electrical connection, for example, of printed circuit boards, boards, battery or accumulator packs thus presents an increasing number of problems. For example, the corresponding devices, such as electric tools, mobile telephones, cameras, computers, etc., and a large number of various associated battery or accumulator packs from different manufacturers, are subject to comparatively high levels of mechanical tolerances which is to a large extent attributable to the compatibility of the associated device with the large number of different battery or accumulator packs. These tolerances must be overcome by the relevant electric contact springs or spring contact devices and the corresponding or complementary electric counter-contact devices, taking into account relaxation and optionally an increase of the tolerances owing to intensive loading. Owing to the miniaturisation and expansion of functionalities already mentioned above, an increasing number of contact springs must be located on the same surface or in the same spatial region in modern devices.
European Patent No. EP 0902994 B1 discloses a known electric spring contact device having an integral electric contact spring which is accommodated substantially completely in a housing. An electric contact portion of the contact spring protrudes from the housing and serves to electrically contact an electric counter-contact device. The contact spring has three spring portions which are guided using three bending portions in a zig-zag manner inside the housing. In the region of the contact spring that protrudes out of the housing, the contact spring has at both transverse sides protective flaps so that no external objects can become caught between the contact spring and the housing. Furthermore, the housing has solder connections which can be inserted therein and by means of which the housing can be secured to a printed circuit board. A contact zone which is arranged horizontally with the counter-contact device allows the contact portion to expand in one direction or in an opposite direction during electrical contacting.
German Patent App. No. DE 20 2008 001 018 U1 discloses an integral electric contact spring for a bus conductor portion of a printed circuit board. The zig-zag shaped elongate contact spring is securely received between two portions of a housing of the bus conductor portion and protrudes at one end with an electric contact portion from the two-part housing. At an opposing end, the contact spring can be securely electrically connected to the printed circuit board by means of a soldering pin. The contact spring has two resilient portions which are connected by means of a resiliently rigid portion and which are each arranged by means of two bending portions in the contact spring, whereby a contact zone which is arranged horizontally with a counter-contact device allows the contact portion to expand in one direction or an opposing direction during electrical contacting.
U.S. Patent App. No. 2006/0079136 A1 discloses an integral planar electric contact spring which is guided substantially completely in a housing. An electric contact portion of the contact spring that is guided by the housing in the direction of the spring protrudes from the housing and serves to provide horizontal electrical contacting with an electric counter-contact device. The contact spring has a plurality of resiliently flexible resilient portions which are connected by means of resiliently flexible bending portions and which are guided in a partially zig-zag like manner inside the housing. The contact spring further has at the other side of the resilient and bending portions a projection which, when the contact spring is used in accordance with provisions, can be positioned on a resilient portion of the contact spring. An electrical property of the contact spring is thereby improved, which can now additionally also transport electric current and transmit electric voltage using the contact connection between the projection and the respective resilient portion.